Talk:Kenichi Shirahama
Relationshops Would it be better not to have the "Relationships" section, considering that there is so much to put there that it is simply easier to put them in the pages of the people who have relationships with him? TriNiSette 00:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) There is info its just you didn't include it yet. --Cococrash11 01:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Miu Furingi Personality Kenichi have a crush on Miu,Maybe Miu consider Kenichi as a special teen that is part of the relationship they have but Miu is in love with Kenichi too (Maybe) Because she was jealous sometimes when Renka was with him and when Kenichi receive a message of love. I dont know why I put this on Kenichi:Talk is supposed to be in Miu:Talk adding pictures i think this articls need some pictures Nitram86 16:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Should we add tabs for Kenichi's page? Sort of in lieu of this: http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Toriko We can do the same with the masters, Miu, and some other major characters in the series. What do you guys think? TriNiSette (talk) 05:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) In need of Cleaning Yo this page is in need of some cleaning (i see quite a few grammatical errors and what not) is there any way we can re-open this for editing?? Kiralord (talk) 08:24, January 26, 2013 (UTC)Kiralord This page needs to be open for public editing. There are numerous grammar mistakes and updates that could benefit from opening this up to everyone, he is the main character after all. Open Editing It makes no sense that this page is locked from public editing while every other page isn't. This page has grammatical errors and setence redundancy that could be fixed if it were open to more people. final shot of kenichi? Should the final shot of kenichi surrounded by photos be added to his page? True its only his arm but still it fits since he was given the honor of being included in the final page of the last chapter. Anyway thats all I wanted to saySageM (talk) 05:43, September 14, 2014 (UTC)SageM Kenichi's Master Class (Spoilers) In the epologe Kenichi is shown to have married Miu and had a daughter. Knowing that the Elder would not let him marry Miu unless Kenichi defeated him. This also suggested high hopes on Kenichi's abilities and suggests that Kenichi is now The Elders Successor. The New Invincible Master. However, the Elder could have also given into what Miu wanted. But would have also still pushed for Kenichi to defeat him. Or fought him and thrown the fight out of the kindness of his heart. (Both of which seem very unlikely given the Elders personality.) So it is much more likely that Kenichi is now a Invincible Class Master. Let's just make him legendary then, since it's highly probable that he beat Hayato. Its crazy to think Kenichi actually defeated the Elder. Making that much progress in a single year is simple a massive jump in strength unprecedented in the series. Its total heresy without proof. Dual Ki The page currently says he uses dual ki. Do we have a source for this? I can't find anything in the manga and the guidebook just says "Sei" for him. The other dual ki uses have both types of ki listed in their profile. Shouldn't we change it to just "Sei"? Naishode (talk) 12:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) I think it should be Dual Ki (Specializes in Sei). -Tedu :I really don't see anything that points to him using dual ki even once. Kenichi seems to be once of several character that have been miscategorised as dual ki users.--Naishode (talk) 08:46, May 13, 2017 (UTC)